Lost Episode: Those Kapowski Kids
by mrs.morris
Summary: Zack wants Kelly to be able celebrate her graduation so he offers to babysit her siblings.
1. Chapter 1

Zack had slept a little later than he'd planned. He'd spent the whole night trying to come up with a way to cheer Kelly up and hadn't fallen asleep until three in the morning. He had to do something special. He had to do something great. He had no idea what he was going to do. He threw off his covers and sat up in bed. Leaning his arms onto his knees, he rushed his hands through his hair in frustration.

Suddenly, it hit him. He could babysit. That way, Kelly and her parents could go somewhere special to celebrate her graduation. How hard could it be?

Zack reached for his phone and called the Kapowski house. It rang twice before a tiny voice answered. "Hewwo. Kapowski residins. May I ask who's cawing?" Kelly's little brother, Billy, answered.

"Hey, Billy! This is Zack!" Zack replied with a little too much excitement in his voice.

"You wanna tawk to Kewwy?"

"No, I don't want to talk to Kew—I mean, Kelly. I'd like to speak to your mom or dad. Are they home?"

***

"Kelly? Honey?" Frank, Kelly's mild mannered father, asked as he knocked on her door.

Kelly, who was lying on her bed writing in her diary, looked up at the door. "Yes, Daddy? Come in." She sat up crossed legged on her bed closing her diary. She watched as her father walked in smiling and swinging his arms. He was dressed in dark blue dress pants, a button up shirt, and a blazer. Kelly tilted her head and smiled at him. "Why are you so dressed up?"

"Well, your mother and I thought we'd go out," Frank said slowly.

_Oh great. I'm going to have to babysit._ The smile began to fade from Kelly's face. Bracing herself for what he was about to ask her to do, she hugged her knees to her chest.

Her father brought his hands together in front of him and continued, "We thought we'd go somewhere nice, not too stuffy of a place, but somewhere that would send the message that this is a special occasion," he paused for a moment, "and we were wondering if you wanted to go with us."

Kelly stared at her father through puzzled eyes. Then, she turned her head a little and narrowed her eyes, "Wait a second. You want me to go too? Who's going to watch everyone else? Nicky? You do remember that you vowed never to let her babysit again after she caught the stove top on fire and put it out with Billy's favorite stuffed animal?" she remind him with a half smile.

"How could I forget? Billy cried about it for a month. Your mother and I are keeping are word. Nicky isn't babysitting. Someone else volunteered to babysit while we went out and celebrated with our graduate." He turned toward the door. "So if you'd like to go to the Sizzler," he didn't finish his sentence before Kelly interrupted.

"The Sizzler! You made reservations to the Sizzler! Oh, wow!" she jumped up off the bed in excitement and ran in front of her father and hugged him.

"Six o'clock sharp," he told her and put his finger to her nose.

Kelly giggled. "I'd better change then! I can't go to the Sizzler like this!" She felt of her hair which had been thrown into a messy ponytail. As much as she loved her Bayside sweatshirt and leggings, neither were the right choice for the outing. She started toward her closet when it curiosity struck. "Wait a minute. Someone _volunteered_ to babysit the Kapowski kids. How did you find anyone crazy enough to do that?" She asked suspiciously.

Her father shrugged, then, pointed to the door. Kelly turned her head to see Zack leaning against the door with his hands in his pockets grinning from ear to ear. Her lips slowly curved into a smile as she took in the sight of him. He was wearing torn jeans and an old cross country t-shirt as if he was thought, after tonight, he'd never be able to wear his outfit again. He was probably right.

"Call me crazy," he shrugged, "but I think you deserve a night out." Kelly bit her lip, shyly looked down at her hands, then back at Zack.

"Well, I'm going to finish getting ready," Kelly's father said slipping out the door giving Zack a pat on the shoulder.

"You look like you're ready for war," Kelly giggled as she folded her hands behind her back, leaning forward a little.

Zack threw out his arms and looked down at his clothes. "Well, I have heard about the Kapowski kids from a _pretty_ reliable source."

"They're not all that bad," Kelly defended playfully, lifting her chin in mock defiance.

"Oh, really? I've heard they have a tendency to lock babysitters in closets," he said taking a step closer.

"Ugly rumor," Kelly replied taking a step toward him.

"I've heard they've invited the Jr. High softball team over for indoor practice," he told her taking another step toward her.

"Vicious lies," Kelly stated taking a step closer.

"Ok," Zack paused in thought. Then, he waved one finger. "What about forgetting about a grilled cheese sandwich and starting a small kitchen fire?" he stepped toward her again. Toe to toe, he leaned toward her smiling cockily, his face just inches from hers.

"Well…" Kelly hesitated unable to think of a countering response.

"Ah ha," Zack grinned, "so they are that bad." He playfully poked her nose.

Kelly looked up at him and smiled. "I can't believe you're going to all this trouble for me, Zack."

"Well, you're worth it Kelly. Nothing makes me happier than seeing you happy," he whispered as he took her hand in his. Kelly's smile started to fade into a more serious expression. "You aren't going to cry are you?" he joked, lightening the mood. She chuckled and shook her head.

"Maybe you're right. The Kapowski kids aren't ALL that bad," he lifted her chin up with his other hand and looked into her eyes. "I'm looking at the best one." He leaned toward her. She leaned in too, as their lips slowly met. Their kiss let him know that the tension he had caused between them on the last day of school had been completely erased. Zack traced his finger down her cheek and smiled at her. "I'd better let you get ready," he headed toward the door, and shut it slowly behind him looking back at her.

Kelly sighed. As Kelly slipped on her dress and fixed her hair, she felt happier than she had in days. But in the back of her mind was a nagging, sad thought. She knew she had the best boyfriend a girl could ever want, and at the end of the summer she would have to let him go. Remembering the pact she made with her friends, she pushed that thought from her mind, quickly applied her make-up, grabbed her flats and headed down the stairs.

She peeked into the kitchen and saw her mother giving Zack babysitter orientation. She was showing him the list of emergency numbers on the refrigerator. Zack, of course, already knew everything her mother was telling him. He had been over to Kelly's house several times and had even helped her babysit a time or two, yet he politely listened and acted as if he'd never heard or seen these things in his life.

Her mother moved over to the cabinets to show him where all the snacks were located, Zack turned to follow her. He glanced over at Kelly who was sliding her shoes on, then, did a double take. His mouthed dropped slightly as he watched her toss her long brown hair over her shoulder. She was dressed in an orange tank dress with white flowers—the same one she had worn to Johnny Dakota's party. At the time, Zack hadn't allowed himself to dwell on how beautiful she looked in it, but today he let himself be wowed.

"The animal crackers are here," Kelly's mother continued swinging open the bottom cabinet door and pointed. She looked up to find Zack gazing in Kelly's direction, then, put her hands on her hips and shook her head.

"Uh huh," Zack replied not looking in her direction. "The animal crackers are in the bottom left cabinet." Hearing his correct reply, Mrs. Kapowski shrugged and began to continue instructing Zack. Just then, Mr. Kapowski came into the kitchen adjusting his blazer.

"Well, are we ready to go?" he asked wrapping an arm around Kelly. She smiled and nodded.

"Yes, Frank. I was just showing Zack a few things before we left," Mrs. Kapowski replied.

"I'm sure he can handle it, can't you, Zack?" Frank grinned at him as he and Kelly started toward the door.

"Yes, sir. I sure can," Zack replied confidently.

Mrs. Kapowski followed saying goodbye to Billy, Kyle, and Nicky. Then, she grabbed Zack's hand and began listing further directions as she started out the door.

"Make sure Billy eats his vegetables. Don't let Nicky stay on the phone for more than an hour. Make sure Kyle feeds his gerbil. Oh, and Billy must be in bed by—"

"Mom, he'll be fine! He knows all of this," Kelly assured her.

"Let's go, honey!" Mr. Kapowski grabbed her arm and pulled her out the door.

Zack leaned on the door frame and waved goodbye. Kelly waved back as she got into the back seat. He closed the front door and turned to find Billy, Kyle, and Nicky all sitting calmly on the couch. _This isn't going to be so bad. _

***


	2. Chapter 2

"How about a pizza?" Zack asked them. They all replied eagerly. "Ok, so what toppings would you like?"

At once, Nicky and Billy started listing all of the toppings they loved, while Kyle began listing all the toppings he hated.

"So, that's a large with sausage, mushrooms, and onion?" Zack asked not sure if he heard right.

"I hate onion!" Kyle yelled out.

"I'm a vegetarian. No way am I eating sausage," Nicky told him in flatly.

"Mushwooms? Yuck!" Billy exclaimed sticking his tongue out in disgust.

Twenty minutes and nineteen topping combinations later, they all ordered their own small pizza. When the pizza delivery boy showed up, Kyle and Billy pushed by Zack and grabbed the boxes out of the delivery boy's hands.

"Those are some hungry munchkins, dude," he chuckled, his arms still positioned as if he were holding the pizzas. Then, he looked past Zack and saw Nicky. "Hi," he smiled. Zack turned to see Nicky standing next to the coach and waving at the pizza boy.

"Don't even think about it," Zack told him as he shoved money into his hand. Then, he closed the door quickly even though the pizza boy kept trying to peek in and talk to Nicky. Zack locked the door. He raised an eyebrow at Nicky who shrugged and plopped back down on the couch.

Zack looked down at Kyle and Billy who were sitting in the floor chomping away at their pizza. They had opened every box and left them lying open on the floor around them.

"Is this where you guys always eat?" Zack asked jokingly as he picked up his and Nicky's boxes.

"Uh huh!" Billy told him and giggled insanely. Kyle laughed too. Zack handed Nicky her pizza and carried his into the kitchen. He grabbed some drinks for all of them, and passed them out. When he went back into the kitchen to grab his pizza, he heard a loud burp followed by an eruption of laughter.

When he came back into the living room, Billy was rolling around on the floor laughing while "You're disgusting," Nicky told Kyle. Kyle took another swig of soda, then belched so loud that it made Zack's jaw drop in amazement. Billy stared at Kyle in awe. Kyle, still holding his soda, looked at Nicky with an arrogant grin. Nicky glared back at Kyle. Before Zack could react, she grabbed the sofa cushion beside her, and flung it full force at Kyle. The cushion knocked him on his back sending his soda can flying through the air. Zack made hurdled the coffee table in an attempt to catch it, but was too slow. The can landed in Billy's pizza box, and soaked Billy on the way down.

Billy, who had been laughing, now stopped. He looked down at his clothes and then at his Pepsi topped pizza. His chin quivered and his eyes swelled with tears. Zack had to do something fast. If Billy started crying he may never stop.

"Don't worry, Billy. We'll clean it off," Zack picked him up and held him at arm's length from his own body. Nicky stomped by him and ran up the stairs. Kyle followed closely behind. Zack didn't have time to deal with them now.

"My pizza…" Billy wined pointing at it as Zack carried him away.

Zack sat him on the counter and hurried to the living room to grab Billy's pizza. He picked it up carefully trying not to let any of the liquid drip from the box. He had almost made it to the kitchen avoiding the minefield of toys, when he heard a war cry from upstairs.

"Give it to me! Now!" Nicky threatened.

With pizza box in hand, Zack paused and looked upstairs toward the commotion. Suddenly, Kyle sprinted out with her diary tucked under his arm as if he were about to score the winning touchdown. Zack's eyes grew large as he realized Kyle was heading straight for him. Zack took a quick step to the left, but tripped on a toy ball losing his grip on the pizza box, sending it flying into the air. Kyle, seeing what was happening, tried to slow his pace, but had no such luck. He fell into Zack and then the pizza fell on top of him.

When Zack sat up, he looked around to find slices of pizza scattered on the ground, Kyle on top of him shrugging his shoulders, and a puddle of soda on the carpet. He jumped up quickly throwing up then, he raked his fingers through his blonde hair.

"All right, that's it!" he shouted throwing up his hands. "On the couch now!" Kyle scurried to the couch. Nicky was standing at the top of the stairs and had witnessed the whole incident. She bit her lip as she crept down the steps and took a spot on the couch beside of Kyle. "Stay put!" Zack demanded. "I'm going to clean Billy up, then we are all going to clean up this mess."

Nicky and Kyle peeked over the back of the couch as they watch Zack attempt to dry Billy off. Feeling sorry for the mess they'd caused, Nicky tiptoed into the kitchen.

"Zack, I can help Billy change into some dry clothes. It's my fault they're ruined anyway," she offered timidly. Zack nodded, and she carried Billy upstairs.

"Kyle, grab a rag and some carpet cleaner. We have some stains to remove," Zack ordered as he grabbed a trash bag.

When Zack and Kyle finished cleaning up the carpet, Nicky and a dry, clean Billy came downstairs, "I'm hungry," Billy stated.

"You can have some of my pizza, Billy," Zack told him. Zack went to the kitchen to grab a plate, Billy trailed behind. He carefully picked the mushrooms off of a slice and handed the plate to Billy.

Everyone made themselves comfortable in the living room. Nicky and Kyle rested on the couch. Billy plopped down on his stomach in the floor with his head propped in his hands. Zack sat uncomfortably in one of the side chairs. He turned on the television, and they all watched it in silence.

Within minutes, Billy had fallen asleep. Nicky, quietly cleaned up Billy's plate, and carried him upstairs to bed. Kyle followed behind and went to his room. All that could be heard was the television. Zack turned the volume down a little and moved over to the couch. He flopped down on his side and propped a cushion under his head. Babysitting was harder than he thought. He was worn out. As he watched a rerun of I Love Lucy, his eyelids became heavy, and in no time, he was out.

Kelly and her parents arrived home around eleven. They had not only gone to dinner, but decided on a whim to watch a new movie Kelly was dying to see. Knowing Billy would be asleep, they came in whispering.

"Sounds like they're all asleep," Mr. Kapowski observed as he hung up everyone's coats. Mrs. Kapowski went to the kitchen and turned off the light.

"Well, nothing is damaged," she said with relief.

Kelly shook her head, "Mom, I told you Zack could handle it. You can trust him." Then, she looked around for a moment realizing Zack was nowhere to be found. "Where is Zack anyway?"

Mr. Kapowski pointed at the couch. Kelly tiptoed behind the couch and peeked over. A half smile came across her face. Zack looked adorable with his perfectly styled hair now askew and his mouth slightly parted.

"I guess he's out of practice," her mother joked. Then, she frowned, "Poor guy. This is probably the most peace he's had all night."

"Well, as much as he feels like family, he isn't family yet, so he can't stay here," her father stated. Kelly knew he was right, but felt bad that he'd have to leave.

"Can't we give him a few more minutes?" she begged as she stared at Zack.

Even her strict father couldn't help feel sorry for him. "Ten minutes, tops," he replied.

Kelly nodded as her father and mother went upstairs to change. She followed behind. She ran into her room, changed into her pajamas, and threw her hair into a ponytail. Then, she grabbed a blanket from the end of her bed.

She hurried down the stairs and draped the blanket over Zack's body. He stirred a little as she tucked him in. She almost wished he would wake up, then, she could thank him for helping her have a wonderful night out. Realizing he was still out cold, she took the remote from his hand and turned off the television. Then, she was she gently pressed her lips to his forehead. "Thank you," she whispered. She could have sworn she noticed a slight smile afterward.


End file.
